Destination of Hope
by Whisker Sage
Summary: Heronwing believes he's got it good. A good Clan, good hunting. Then he meets Seedpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice who doesn't seem to care much for him. His destination of hope isn't an easy one./ Entry for The Challenge by Jeffery Dahmer.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is an entry for Jeffery Dahmer's story, The Challenge. Go check it out, it's a really original plot that I find very interesting.**

**This short story is about Heronwing and Seedpaw-yes I am aware that she died.  
><strong>**But what happened if she didn't? It's mostly aimed on Heronwing, who has no Fanfiction's in my knowledge.**

**And who knows? Maybe I'll actually turn this into longer story if it gets enough reviews!**

**Okay, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><em>"Love recognizes no barriers.<em>

_It jumps hurdles, leaps fences,_

_penetrates walls to arrive at_

_its__ full destination of hope."_

_- Maya Angelou_

* * *

><p>The bright green-leaf day shone on the felines of RiverClan, like it favored them out of all the other groups by the lake. The group was spending time by the shores, for it was the ideal day to swim and hunt for fish in the calm waters. Clouds were vanquished from the azure sky, their wispy shapes unable to cover the light from the forest. For the youngest warrior of the Clan, what could have been a better way to spend their day?<p>

Heronwing stretched out beneath the radiance, his dark gray and black fur glittering from the droplets on his pelt. The sun was just beginning the dip behind the mountains that peered upon the territory. Most of the others had headed back to the camp, carrying fat trouts or minnows to add to the fresh-kill pile. He was still making the trip, wanting to cherish every moment of the dusk, which he found to be extremely beautiful among the treetops. Mistystar was going to announce the cats who would be going to the Gathering later that night, and although he had to go, due to being a new warrior, he halfheartedly took his time to the unconcealed boundaries of his home.

By the time he finally reached the hill to the camp, felines were already leaving in small groups for the meeting of the four Clans. Heronwing flicked his shadow-colored ears, as his leader beckoned him to follow before she faced her foggy blue eyes to an apprentice, who chattered about their training. He let out a breath, joining his friend in the clustered circle of cats, where he genuinely felt misplaced. Lakeheart greeted him kindly, her tail lashing behind her like a vine.

"Hey Heronwing!" she meowed, "Are you excited for the Gathering?"

He nodded, "Very much. I can't wait to show off my hunting techniques to the ShadowClan apprentices!" He batted his paw into the air like a kit, earning a purr from Lakeheart.

"Yeah, they'll be _so _impressed!" she teased.

He laughed, nudging her to the side gently. She swiped at his head fur and they both ended up hysterical. Many of the felines in RiverClan made fun of him for liking her, which was only partially true. Lakeheart was nice enough, and he wasn't afraid to admit that she was a beautiful she-cat. He could fall for her, but he hadn't. Heronwing only thought of her as a good friend, and always felt guilty when rumors that she had feelings for him passed on to him. She had always denied it immediately, but somehow he knew she was lying to him. It didn't faze him, he would've done the same.

The journey to the island was short. To Heronwing, it felt like they had passed only a few trees before they reached the fallen tree that acted as a walkway to the floating land. Most of his Clan swam across to let the other cats enter using it, and he followed them through the cold water. It felt good underneath his fur, but he dreaded the moments when he paced up the grass of the isle. He was soaked, shivering, and dripping water onto his paws.

He spotted an empty space by the tree where the leaders discussed matters. He carried himself over to the unoccupied ground, shaking his pelt free from heavy drops of _lake_. He continued until a pale brown elder behind him swiped at him to stop making her fur wet, which left him with a thin feeling of confusion. The quick shake left him with matted clumps of fur here and there, which he desperately tried to straighten. He couldn't be seen like this when Mistystar called his name!

"Great StarClan, you look like a clump of moss! Do you ever groom your fur?"

He turned his gaze to a pale ginger she-cat who raised her eyes at his strange appearance. He had seen her once at a previous meeting when he was an apprentice...what was her name? Fluffing out his gray and black fur, he snapped, slightly annoyed, "What, you've never seen a cat with water in his fur?" The small feline shuffled her paws uncomfortably, a bright red glow appearing on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"I-I just meant that..."

The elder behind them scolded Heronwing again for talking. He bitterly turned away, just as Mistystar began to speak. The blue-gray she-cat whisked her tail over the tree branch she was on, her gaze sweeping over the crowd of clanmates.

"RiverClan has had a full supply of prey and healthy warriors. Three of our kits have become apprentices; Lizardpaw, Havenpaw, and Perchpaw. And one has become a warrior, Heronwing. Petalfur has also given birth to two kits; Ripplekit and Hopekit. We are strong."

Multiple cats cheered for the four names, hooting and congratulating their new rank. Most attention was focused on the new trainees, but some acknowledged Heronwing. He wasn't fazed by the lack; he wasn't the most striking or important and he knew it. Flicking his ears, he listened to the other leaders' comments, which were all the same ideas. When Onestar dismissed the reports, the felines scattered about to speak to one another.

The sun was now invisible in the dark sky and the moon had replaced it in the highest perch of the air. The island was illuminated in its glow, making the trees and bushes look ghostly. Heronwing stood alone by the tree, not wanting to partake in any conversations.

"Hey," a voice suddenly made him jump.

He straightened his fur, ready to snap at the cat who had startled him. He lashed around, but he was genuinely surprised to see the ginger apprentice standing calmly next to him. Her amber eyes glittered with amusement, but instantly changed to a partially serious expression.

"Can you just not sneak up on-"

She stepped backward, "I wanted to say sorry. Well, my mentor said I have to but yeah."

Heronwing relaxed, waving a paw in the air. "Okay then. I accept your apology...?"

"Seedpaw."

He agreed, "Seedpaw."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this first little chapter!<strong>

**It's not the best but I thought it was cute :3 and short so yeah sorry**

**Anyway, I'll try and update it soon, but I have school so ugh.**

**Kay bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is an entry for Jeffery Dahmer's story, The Challenge. Go check it out!**

**I cried when it ended like it just- (T-T) please just go read it**

**This short story is about Heronwing and Seedpaw-yes I am aware that she died.  
><strong>**But what happened if she didn't? It's mostly aimed on Heronwing, who has no Fanfiction's in my knowledge.**

**#SHOW SOME LOVE FOR HERON**

**cough okay sorry cough**

* * *

><p><em>"Love recognizes no barriers.<em>

_It jumps hurdles, leaps fences,_

_penetrates walls to arrive at_

_its__ full destination of hope."_

_- Maya Angelou_

* * *

><p>The dark furred tom lashed his tail silently in the air as he perched over the creek. Small minnows swam through eh currents, oblivious that they were about to become the latest recruit to RiverClan's fresh-kill pile. His shadow fell upon the ferns behind him and even the thin whiskers that he twitched didn't give him away. In a flash, he hooked his claws and scooped two minnows out of the water and onto the grass. With a swift nip to their throats, he purred with the joy of success.<p>

With the fish dangling from his jaws, he pounced through the undergrowth on the route to the camp. The forest was quiet so the trip was much more serene than he liked it; he enjoyed the calls of the robins and the whispers in the breeze. Letting out a small sigh, he pushed his way through the camp entrance.

"Heronwing, you've come just in time."

The tom raised his gaze towards the smoky blue she-cat that was padding towards him. Spitting out his catches into the fresh-kill pile, he flicked his tail respectfully to his leader. Mistystar's blue eyes were grave as he met her gaze. She spoke softly, "Would you mind escorting Willowshine to ThunderClan? They're the closest of all the Clans to us and we are in _desperate _need for catmint for our sick patients. Perchpaw is barely able to eat the trout we gave her..."

Heronwing nodded, "Of course! I don't want anyone to get worse."

"Alright, off we go then," Willowshine's voice rang.

He turned his head towards the medicine cat who was joining them, her mouth was full of borage leaves, some falling to the ground like snowflakes. Helping her gather them, she explained through the herb, "I heard that ThunderClan has been having a large amount of queens. So I thought that perhaps I could trade these for the catmint." They set off towards the shore, where the boundaries of the territory didn't exist.

The sun was still perched high in the sky while they walked towards the distant boundaries. As it was when he was hunting, the air was calm and peaceful. The small puddles of water from the lake fell like rain onto his dark paws and he shook the droplets off with a flick of his paw. Wilowshine was quiet throughout the trip, her face emotionless besides showing hints of maybe, anticipation? Heronwing could see by her micro-expressions how much she wanted to return to her sick clanmates. The medicine cat's fur twitched like crazy and every now and then she would glance back at the route they had made.

It must have taken forever for her by the time they reached ThunderClan. The black and gray tom watched wondrously at the dense oak trees and large bushes that the felines lived in. Why they preferred such nature, he didn't know. Their territory was more noisy, the caws of sparrows shooting through the treetops and the scrapes of other animals lurking in the ferns and roots. Heronwing suddenly let out a squeak as a sharp feeling penetrated his paw.

He lifted it up, peering at the item that attacked his pad. Letting out a huff of irritation, he clenched his fangs onto the thorn. Blood seeped out of the wound that it made and he halfheartedly lapped away to try and cleanse the cut. When he was satisfied with the paw, he set it down and pressed down on it for good measure.

"What are you doing here?"

Heronwing glanced at the head of the current patrol that was approaching them; a gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Before the warrior could speak, Willowshine cut in front of him, her tail lashing along her legs. "We mean no harm, I assure you. I came to speak with Bramblestar and Jayfeather," she meowed before gesturing towards the cat who was accompanying her, "He is merely my escort here. Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you take us both to your camp?"

The gray tabby was still hesitant, but after a whisper from a tortoiseshell, he shrugged and whisked them along. Heronwing padded along with the group, feeling slightly annoyed by the circle they formed around him and the medicine cat. His fur bristled as they headed towards the thorn tunnel that he identified as the entrance to their home. Multiple felines shot them a look of curiosity as they entered the gorge where they lived in.

Heronwing resented himself for doing so, but his gaze searched for the pale ginger apprentice he had met at the Gathering. The rocky clearing was scattered with different pelts but he couldn't spot the she-cat. He felt a pang of disappointment when he had to follow Willowshine into the healer's den. He hoped the dark tabby hadn't noticed his sudden change in mood, for her green eyes wavered as he passed her into the herb-smelling room.

Setting down the borage leaves that he had clung to, his neck fur suddenly raised in surprise as a familiar cat waved her tail to him.

"Seedpaw?" he coughed, " What are you doing here?"

The ginger apprentice snapped, "I live here, mouse-brain."

"That's not what I-"

She purred, "I almost drowned in the river so I'm still kind of weak. My sister managed to save me before I swallowed too much water."

Heronwing winced at the thought of being sucked underneath the surface with no idea of how to go back up. All RiverClan members learned to swim from the time they were kits, so the amount of deaths from drowning was zero. Reluctantly, he wondered out loud, "Are you almost a warrior?" Seedpaw shook her head vertically, a look of excitement plastered on her pale face. She told him how she had passed her first two assessments and was just waiting to recover for her last test.

"My sister, Lilyheart, had her ceremony just a few days ago," the she-cat mewed, seeming to glow in pride for her littermate.

Before he could respond, a slash of pain cut through his paw. He barely had time to think before he turned it over. The thorn wound was swelling tremendously and pale yellow substance surrounded it like clouds. Muttering, he said, "Willowshine..."

The she-cat bounded over, her expression becoming concerned almost immediately. "Jayfeather...we have a serious thorn infection..."

A silver tabby tom joined them, his nose sniffing the air, for his pale blue eyes were blind. "Yes. I'll fetch the marigold and cobweb. It looks like it's going to bleed soon."

Willowshine meowed, "We won't be able to go back to camp with his paw like that. Would it be trouble if he stayed until he's better? By the time we reach RiverClan...I don't think I would be able to fix it." Jayfeather nodded, which made Heronwing cower in dismay. He had promised to play with the kits and help the apprentices with their training. And now, he was stuck staying in another civilization's grounds, so he was probably going to get dirty looks from the felines in the camp.

_Great._

* * *

><p><strong>Haha sorry for the horrible ending of this chapter.<strong>

**I've been working on this for about two hours because I'm such a perfectionist. XD**

**Hope you like it! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is an entry for Jeffery Dahmer's story, The Challenge.**

**I'm in the acknowledgements. (^u^)**

**i had one of those fangirl moments when i noticed**

**oh pfft it's all happened to us before**

**This short story is about Heronwing and Seedpaw-yes I am aware that she died.  
><strong>**But what happened if she didn't? It's mostly aimed on Heronwing, who has no Fanfiction's in my knowledge.**

**poor heron, unloved by the fandom**

* * *

><p><em>"Love recognizes no barriers.<em>

_It jumps hurdles, leaps fences,_

_penetrates walls to arrive at_

_its__ full destination of hope."_

_- Maya Angelou_

* * *

><p>"Let all of cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under High Ledge!"<p>

The dark gray and black tom limped out of the medicine cat den, his amber eyes dull with oblivious knowledge. The thorn wound in his paw was healing fast, but it was still painful to place weight on it. Keeping his pad from the ground, he watched as the tabby leader of ThunderClan leaped onto his perch. Although he wasn't a part of the group, he was still mildly interested in whatever news Bramblestar had to share with the felines.

The injured warrior settled at the edge of the den entrance, his eyes now fixed on the crowd that was gathering around. The dark brown tom that addressed his Clan flicked his tail for silence, sending a wave through them until everyone was hushed. Heronwing spotted the pale ginger apprentice standing at the fringe of the group, a deep red blush painted across her muzzle. _Congratulations,_ he thought; she had earned her ceremony, especially since her training had been delayed.

"Today, Seedpaw has completed her assessment and has proved that she will be a loyal warrior to ThunderClan. From this day forward, you shall be known as Seedfire, for the flame in your heart that keeps you going despite any challenges in your way."

The newly-named warrior let Bramblestar rest his muzzle on her head, before licking his shoulder respectfully and bounding away. Cheers arose from the crowd, proudly chanting, _"Seedfire! Seedfire! Seedfire! Seedfire!" _Heronwing softly joined in, making sure his voice was barely audible for the closest cat to hear. After a stretch of time, the Clan leader dismissed the meeting, and he trudged back into the medicine cat den.

"Heronwing!"

He turned around to see Seedfire in front of him, a mouse dangling from her jaws. "Do you want to share?" The dark black tom was faintly aware that she was only doing it to be nice; no other of her Clan enjoyed his presence. Shrugging, he let her toss the prey between them and took the first bite. It was edible, a little too furry and tough, so he preferred the trouts and minnows at his home much more. The ginger she-cat began to dig in as well, her ears flattened against her head.

Why did she hate him?

* * *

><p>Seedfire was embarrassed. Sharing a mouse with a cat from a different group? At least he wasn't a pain...not all the time anyway. This was her stupid punishment for sneaking out of camp and nearly drowning. She had to be friendly with a fish-smelling warrior. The tabby could only imagine the things her friends and the elders were saying behind her back. <em>"Oh wow, she must be super happy." "I would hate to be in her paws."<em>

As the prey was cleaning to the bone, she continued to speak with Heronwing, as Bramblestar had instructed her to do so. He was quiet and his timidness irritated her; how was she supposed to strike up a conversation if he barely replied. _Well, if he hates me, I hate him. Frog-brain,_ she thought bitterly, beginning to groom her fur with a look of disgust on her muzzle. The new warrior cleaned her pelt, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Help! Help! D-Dogs!"

A black and brown tom burst into the camp, his amber eyes wide with terror. Spiderleg's paws wavered and he buckled to the ground. A nasty gash was ripped along his side, gushing blood onto the sandy camp ground. Beads of red liquid fell from his mouth as he groaned, "Coming this way...got Amber-" Multiple cats carried him away towards Seedfire, who ran outside to join the commotion and excitement.

"We will be ready when they arrive! ThunderClan will not be beaten by a couple of dogs..." Bramblestar's voice faded away as a group of six canines crashed through the thorn tunnel, a pale golden pelt dangling in one's mouth. _Amberpaw, _Seedfire thought in distress. Her best friend was dead, because of those monsters. A wave of pain ran through her and she raced towards them, claws sliding out of her paws. Her clanmates charged after her, all yowling for the intruders to leave.

The first few minutes were lively. Great even. She slashed along the muzzle of one dog and nipping at its ankles, managing to kill it with the assistance of Rosepetal, Ivypool, and Lionblaze. She was strong, until she felt fangs grab her by the scruff and lift her in the air. A moment later, she was being tossed to the side like a stick. Crashing on the rocky walls of the gorge with her vision glazed, a choke slipped from her throat as a giant black mutt hovered above her, panting blood from its victims. Seedfire closed her eyes as the predator closed in for the killing bite.

It never came.

Looking back up, she watched in horror as an injured black and gray tom lured the dog away, raking his claws down its muzzle every few seconds. _Heronwing?_ The warrior limped from the thorn wound in his pad, barely dodging the batting paws of the canine. She coughed, rising back up and getting read to leap back into battle. She soon found out that she couldn't do it; a shot of agony was placed in her head and every step she took led to her falling over. All she could do was watch as the RiverClan warrior fought the black mutt. _I'm useless. I can't just watch them here..._

Luckily, it wasn't long until the fight was finished. Many were injured but cheered in victory despite their wounds and fresh scars. Seedfire glanced around for Heronwing, where was he? She let out a silent choke as she spotted his black and gray pelt spread across the floor of the camp, with nobody near him. Painfully dragging herself towards him, she breathed out a cry for blood spilled out of his neck, pooling around him like a halo. His amber eyes were just barely open and every time he tried to speak, red splattered by his mouth.

Seedfire's mind was broken. Not of physical pain, but also confusion. Searching for the right words, she wondered out loud, "Why?"

Heronwing's eyes were dull but she could see a small glint of light inside them, explaining almost everything instantly. No it couldn't be true...could it? She felt her heart shatter into pieces, regret and sorrow replacing her dislike for the tom. How could she have been so blind? Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she couldn't stop herself from crying like a kit. Each one fell onto his fur like dew and mixed into the blood that poured out of his fatal wound.

Coughing out red liquid drops, the young tom spoke softly, "It's what a true warrior does."

* * *

><p><strong>Before y'all start ranting about what a mean she-cat Seedfire is, she's actually not.<strong>

**Since she already knew that forbidden relationships wouldn't work,**

**she tried to manipulate her mind into thinking that she didn't want him,**

**so she wouldn't be broken since they couldn't be together.**

**So after he sacrificed himself for her, she let all her emotions pour out:**

**her pain, her loss, her grief, everything really.**

**~o~**

**I am also extremely aware that in previous chapters, neither showed feeelings for the other.**

**This is because I wanted it to be more a shock for both of them at this final chapter.**

**So basically, I wanted neither of them to admit it.**

**~o~**

**It's up to you to decide if she:**

**- dies from her cracked head, and becomes mates with Heronwing in StarClan**

**- dies from her cracked head and doesn't become mates with Heronwing in StarClan**

**- lives from her head wound and never takes a mate**

**- lives from her head wound and takes another mate.**

**~o~**

**If you think that she does take a mate, whether it's Heronwing or not;**

**in the reviews comment you think it would be and ****what their kits would be named and look like :D**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
